


the traces of you in my veins

by ofself



Category: Korean Drama, 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: He could remove the chopstick from the counter, and dig out the stones from where they are deeply embedded. But if those marks are gone, then so is proof that she was once here.





	

Bong-soon leaves a trail after her, wherever she goes.

 

A dent here, a scratch there, a crater somewhere, an impression, there’s always something she leaves behind.

 

Everywhere Min-hyuk looks now, there’s something of her. A mark. A sign that he’s not the only person who’s been in this house.

 

-

 

The chopstick/flag pole is a daily reminder of her presence when he eats breakfast. Sometimes she’s there, and he doesn’t need to look at the chopstick and replay her driving it down into the counter. Sometimes she’s not, and the chopstick becomes a point of focus, bathed in golden light, a shiny symbol of her existence.

 

The blanket she used to cover herself in the game room, smells faintly of soap and flowers, powder-soft and sharp. He hasn't put that blanket for the wash ever since she used it. 

 

The bedroom she uses when she stays over is always a little messy. The bedcovers hastily straightened, the bed weighed down a little, and a lone hair clip that sits on the bedside table, a strand or two of soft brown hair entangled in it. He never enters the room, only looks in from the outside.

 

The stones embedded in his bookshelf, the TV, the chest of drawers, he leaves them be as they are. The damaged punching bags, split and open, he puts them away, he does not get rid of them. 

 

All these things are marks with name tags saying, ‘Do Bong-soon was here’. 

 

Do they look out of place in his perfect house, which has everything he could ever need?

 

Yes, they do.

 

But if he gets rid of them, covers them like scars which have healed over, then the alternative is that Do Bong-soon was never here to begin with. She’s just a dream, a figment of his imagination, the most fleeting glimpse of a guardian angel, just like that girl in the pink sweatshirt.

 

So he lets them be, discordant notes in the perfect stillness of his house.

 

He does not like things being out of place. He does not like things being anything less than perfect.

 

And though these marks, these signs disrupt the clean, cool lines of his house, they are a reminder he’s not the only one who’s been here. That a slight, rude and funny girl blew into his life and left an indelible mark.

 

Maybe she won’t stay for long. Like a hurricane she will dissipate soon enough, once she has rained all over the place. Maybe she will move on to another place, and rain all over that stupid police officer. 

 

But for now, she’s here and when he see’s that chopstick embedded in his kitchen counter, the Korean flag waving cheerily at him, it’s a reminder, that even if it’s going to be for a short while, he’s not alone. He’s got someone on his side.

 

(Of course, the most permanent reminder he has of her is that painting of her within his closet. But he doesn't know that as yet, and she’s not ready to tell him as yet. So they wait.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Predictably, I love this show and the leads. Anyhow, I've been dying to write this since I saw episode 8. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm wullu.tumblr.com!


End file.
